Talk:A Summer of Magic/@comment-36015352-20190920162724
Delilah: “Thank you, Caroline. Maybe it’s just sadness.” Darren: *Asks a nurse where Whale is* Nurse: “He just left to the parking garage. Family emergency.” Darren: “Okay. Thanks.” *Says and goes down to the parking garage* Dr. Whale: *Is nervously packing something into the car* Darren: “Hey, Dr. Whale. Delilah wants to speak with you.” *Approachs him* Dr. Whale: *Looks up* “Uh...Umm...sorry Mr. Smith, it’s uh...a family emergency. I have to Uh...leave.” *Stutters and goes to climb in the car* Darren: *Puts a hand in his shoulder* “What’s the big hurry?” Dr. Whale: “Like I said family emergency.” Darren: *Eyes turn towards the back seat where he was stuffing something* “What were you bringing with you, Whale?” Dr. Whale: “N—not your concern.” Darren: *Hears a wail from the backseat* *Turns to Whale, fire glinting in his eyes* “Did you?” Dr. Whale: “I...I really have to leave. Bye!” *Goes for the front seat* Darren: *Grabs him by the collar and yanks him to the ground* Dr. Whale: *Looks up at him fearfully* Darren: *Opens the door to car and looks in the backseat* *Looks down at Whale* Dr. Whale: “I CAN EXPLAIN!” Darren: “I know. Serena will love to hear it. Right after I rip a couple limbs off your body!” *Bares teeth* Dr. Whale: “I...I had no CHOICE! They were going to kill me!” *Yells frantically* Darren: *Reachs into the backseat and pulls out a baby carrier* *Looks inside it* “Hello, Jill.” *Looks back at Whale* “What do you think should I scorch him or de-limb him?” Jill: *Makes a baby noise* Darren: “Scorch it is.” *Breaths fire across Dr. Whale’s abdomen* Dr. Whale: *Screams at the burning heat* Darren: *Stops breathing fire* “Now that we’ve started the warm up we can go see Serena but first.” *Kneels on top of whale* “Why did you kidnap my daughter and tell us she was dead?” Dr. Whale: “They would have KILLED me!” *Is shaking from fear and the burn wounds* Darren: “That would of been a much better fate then what Serena will do to you.” *Picks the baby carrier up with his right hand and grabs Whale by the collar with left hand and drags him to the elevator* Dr. Whale: “No! No! Not SERENA!” Darren: *Smiles* “Save your Screams for later.” Dr. Whale: “But I’ve always been a good doctor! Always!” Darren: *Fire glints in his eyes again* *Shoves wall into the elevator wall* “You can make as many wrong diagnoses as you want but when you mess with my family, with Delilah’s family, with Serena’s family then there is no forgiveness.” *Tightens hands around Whale’s throat* “Never ever ever touch any of the Millicent family again or I will kill you, understand?” Dr. Whale: *Nods* Darren: “Good.” *Drops him to the floor* *elevator dings* “Oh, good we’re here.” *Places hand over Whale’s mouth* “Just in case you feel like screaming.” *Leads him out of the elevator into Delilah’s room* *Drops Whale at Serena’s feet* “Here you go. Have at him.” *Walks to Delilah and carefully lifts Jill out of the baby carrier and gives her to a Delilah* “And here you go.” Delilah: *Starts sobbing but has a smile on her face indicating happy tears* Darren: *Gets up* “I’ll be right back. I have to get a nurse for Jill. She’s still to young. She needs proper care.” *Leaves the room to find a nurse*